


На ферме

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Political Animals, The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healing, M/M, Post-Canon, Ranches, Romance, farms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: АУ, в котором Ти Джей - непутевый сынок бывшего президента и нынешнего госсекретаря США. Наркотики, клубы, алкоголь, сомнительные связи, в общем, целый набор. Чтобы проучить сына и вернуть его на путь истинный, Хэммонды отправляют его к бабушке на ферму, где нет никаких привычных для Ти Джея развлечений. Зато у бабушки есть очень горячий помощник.
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Kudos: 14





	На ферме

**Author's Note:**

> Сам написал заявку, сам написал фанфик - классика https://vk.com/wall-168943424_64449
> 
> Ти Джей Хэммонд https://www.givememyremote.com/remote/wp-content/gallery/political-animals/nup_149843_0405.jpg
> 
> Ари Левинсон https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/76/7b/17767b57864045416e0cd2b2e51db65b.jpg
> 
> Маргарет  
> https://irecommend.ru/sites/default/files/imagecache/copyright1/user-images/553182/clPWWtBz1tSrD5Bg5QIuYQ.jpg

Ти Джей поморщился, когда на лицо полилась ледяная струя воды. Где-то на задворках сознания он порадовался, что вода не теплая. Иначе в голову полезли бы не самые приятные ассоциации, все же золотой дождь — не его тема. Застонав и отвернувшись, Ти Джей попытался открыть глаза, тут же ослепленный солнцем. И роскошными сиськами красавчика без футболки, который и направил на него шланг. Какого, собственно говоря, хрена?

— Хватит! — рявкнул Ти Джей, усаживаясь и тут же хватаясь за голову. Перед глазами закружились вертолеты, желудок сжался до размеров центовой монеты, по затылку разлилась противная ноющая боль. Господи, сколько он вчера выпил и вынюхал? И где он вообще находится? И как он здесь оказался?

Справившись с желанием блевануть дальше, чем видел, Ти Джей грозно уставился на роскошного-красавчика-с-шикарными-сиськами. Тот не рассеивался, будто волшебное видение, так что списать его на пьяные галлюцинации никак не получалось.

Мужик и правда выглядел, как сошедший с обложки «Менс Хелз» актер: высокий, накачанный, с невероятными кубиками пресса и огромными бицепсами. Взгляд метнулся выше — на лицо он оказался тоже ничего, хотя с густой бородой полноценно оценить чужую физиономию было не так уж и просто. И волосы, черт, в эти густые русые волосы хотелось зарыться рукой и не отпускать.

— Доброе утро, мистер Хэммонд, — голос оказался глубоким и приятным. Пухлые губы растянулись в добродушной ухмылке, вокруг голубых глаз собрались мимические морщинки, какие бывают у часто улыбающихся людей.

Похитители не улыбаются, верно? И, ох, если он продолжит расхаживать без футболки, но при этом окажется охотником за деньгами его родителей, то Ти Джей даже не станет сопротивляться.

— Какого хера? — вместо всех комплиментов, что вертелись на языке, поинтересовался Ти Джей. — Предупреждаю, мои родители…

— Угомонись, мальчишка.

Ти Джей охнул, запахнул рубашку, растерявшую все пуговицы, и стыдливо отвел глаза. До него медленно начало доходить, где (но не как) он оказался. Бабуля Бэрриш окинула его разочарованным взглядом и отпила немного мартини из бокала. Любое ее утро (день и вечер) начиналось с правильно смешанного коктейля.

— Маргарет! — вяло улыбнувшись, Ти Джей поднялся на ноги и попытался отряхнуть мокрые штаны от налипшей грязи и травы. Весь его лоск стек куда-то на землю, в которой он валялся, словно радостный поросенок. Обычно тщательно уложенные волосы налипли на лоб, рубашка от Армани напоминала теперь дешевую тряпку, годную разве что для мытья полов. На ногах обнаружился лишь один ботинок. Восхитительно.

— Спасибо за помощь, Ари. Дальше я сама, — Маргарет Бэрриш сурово нахмурилась и поджала губы. Несмотря на свои шесть футов роста, Ти Джей почувствовал себя маленьким и жалким.

Красавчик, как выяснилось, Ари, фыркнул и вырубил воду, продолжавшую литься из шланга. Накинув на плечи рубашку, он скрылся за домом, предоставив на прощание прекрасный вид на свою круглую задницу.

Что ж, теперь понятно, почему бабуля выбрала его себе в помощники. Ти Джей бы тоже хотел каждый день любоваться на это полуобнаженное божество. Может, он не только футболку снимает?

— До чего ты докатился, Томас? — поинтересовалась Маргарет. — Только посмотри на себя.

Ти Джей обхватил себя руками. Даже на горячем солнце, чьи лучи щадяще припекали кожу, после ледяного душа зуб на зуб не попадал. Не желая оправдываться, он направился в сторону дома, хорошо знакомого ему с детства. Как и амбар, возле которого он валялся в грязи. Там он впервые поцеловался с парнем и впервые переспал с девчонкой. Иногда приходилось проверять, такой ли он гей, как ему казалось. И да, все еще голубее, чем небо над Аризоной.

— Прими душ и переоденься. Я буду ждать тебя внизу, — голосом Маргарет можно было отправлять в криосон.

Фыркнув, Ти Джей скинул единственный ботинок, швырнул рубашку на пол и поплелся в сторону гостевого душа. И принял его настолько медленно, насколько это вообще возможно. Тщательно смыв грязь и вычистив ее из-под ногтей, оттеревшись мочалкой до красноты и брезгливо выдавив на волосы (в них засохло что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее блевотину) половину шампуня, он с опаской посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

Веки припухли, рот лихорадочно покраснел, щеки запали, а на бицепсе наливался синяк. Вчерашняя гулянка (если действительно прошли лишь сутки) напрочь вылетела из головы. Он помнил клуб, парня, с которым поднялся в свой кабинет и выпил половину бара, отсос и чужую горячую глотку. Кажется, Ти Джей трахнул его, и они вернулись в лаунж-зону. Был ли там волшебный порошок? Да хрен его знает. Сколько Ти Джей влил в себя текилы? Страшно представить. Почему он оказался у бабушки на ферме? Мозг не подкинул ни единого варианта.

Почистив зубы и закинувшись обезболивающим, Ти Джей, наконец, почувствовал себя живым человеком, а не зомби. В шкафу отыскалась свежая рубашка и джинсы, которые он торопливо натянул на свою несчастную задницу.

В гостиной его ждала Маргарет, уже налившая себе новый коктейль. С похмелья хотелось и себе чего покрепче выпросить, но Ти Джей догадывался, что за это ему голову оторвать могут. И не только.

— Маргарет, мне так жаль! — опередив гневные речи, Ти Джей порывисто обнял бабушку и прижал к себе. Подзатыльник и несколько тычков под ребра показались вполне справедливыми. Маргарет отстранилась и поправила нежно-сиреневую блузку. Коктейль даже не пролился из бокала, крепко зажатого в ее ладони.

— Что ты помнишь? — Маргарет грациозно уселась в любимое кресло в гостиной и пригладила тщательно уложенные волосы. Немного старомодно, но ей шло.

Ти Джей устроился в кресле напротив и чуть сполз по спинке вниз, расслабленно закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Клуб, алкоголь, темнота, — он выдавил из себя жалкую усмешку. — Все как всегда.

— Тогда я немного освежу твою память, — Маргарет отпила из бокала и сильно сжала подлокотник кресла. — Ты напился и отправил несколько невнятных сообщений Дагу. Выяснив, где именно ты находишься, он приехал туда с одним из телохранителей твоего отца.

— Как благородно с его стороны, — пробормотал Ти Джей; в лицо тут же прилетела диванная подушка.

— Ты напился и нанюхался в компании какого-то студентика, вы вырубились в твоем кабинете. На попытки Дага привести тебя в чувство, ты наблевал на него. Мало ему Энни, при любом удобном случае засовывающей пальцы в рот, так теперь еще и ты!

Маргарет покачала головой.

— К счастью, в этот раз обошлось без больницы и журналистов. Ты пришел в себя и заявил, что собираешься веселиться до утра. Схватился за бутылку. Даг решил, что с тебя хватит, и они привезли тебя на мою ферму.

Ти Джей закусил губу и заискивающе улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что приютила…

— Ох, мой дорогой. Ты пробудешь здесь столько, сколько нужно, чтобы мозги встали на место, — Маргарет вскинула тонкие брови. — Никаких выходов в свет, никакого алкоголя, никаких наркотиков. Будешь помогать Ари на ферме, кормить лошадей, прибирать за курами. Или чем там еще занимаются фермеры?

— Откуда мне знать? Это ты купила долбаную ферму! — огрызнулся Ти Джей.

— Следи за гребаным языком, — Маргарет отпила немного коктейля и повертела в руке пустой бокал. — Когда-то я купила ее, чтобы наслаждаться природой и полуголыми помощниками, мне плевать, что на ней растет и мычит.

Они понимающе переглянулись, но Ти Джей вспомнил условия заключения, и тут же скривился.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я сбегу?

— Ты же понимаешь, что Ари не просто красавчик с мускулами из тренажерного зала? — Маргарет поднялась из кресла. — Теперь он не только мой помощник, но и твой телохранитель. Или нянька, если называть вещи своими именами.

— Серьёзно? — Ти Джей помрачнел и скрестил руки на груди. Бред какой-то.

— Более чем. Алкоголь под замком, ключи от машин у Ари, пешком до города часов шесть через лес. Удачи, — Маргарет направилась в сторону лестницы и замерла, когда Ти Джей окликнул ее.

— Почему я валялся на улице?

— Ты заявил, что вечеринка стала полным дерьмом, швырнул в Дага ботинком и попытался сорвать с себя рубашку, свалился с крыльца, — Маргарет брезгливо поморщилась. — А затем тебя снова вывернуло. В дом тебя вернуть так и не удалось, к счастью, ночи здесь теплые.

Ти Джей натянуто улыбнулся. Боже, как низко он пал.

— Вот как.

— Вот так. Я уже не знаю, как еще помочь тебе, — в голосе Маргарет слышались слезы. — Это твой последний шанс самостоятельно выкарабкаться, Томми. Я не хочу хоронить внука. Попытайся хотя бы ради меня.

Ти Джей опустил взгляд, чувство стыда затопило от ушей до самых пят. Хотелось поклясться, что это никогда не повторится, что все в последний раз. Но он всегда возвращался к старым привычкам, стоило чему-то (кому-то) из прошлого напомнить о себе. Возможно, застрять на ферме с бабушкой и ее горячим помощником — не такая уж и плохая затея.

Отыскав свой телефон на улице (через весь экран шла трещина), он написал Дугласу смс с извинениями. Тот ответил коротким, но емким «пнх», и Ти Джей решил дать ему время остыть.

Всем им.

***

Ти Джей вышел на широкую веранду с неприлично огромной кружкой кофе. Ему требовался кофеин, желательно, литра три. Ари, обрядившись в клетчатую рубашку и неприлично обтягивающие зад джинсы, возился с трактором. На лоб постоянно падала прядь волос, и у Ти Джея руки чесались пригладить ее, заправить за уши и как-нибудь заманить Ари в амбар.

Он мог соблазнить даже натурала, а такого шикарного мужика хотелось завалить и не выпускать из койки днями и ночами напролет. Вздохнув, Ти Джей запустил пятерню в собственные чуть вьющиеся волосы. Сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы сражать наповал своей сексуальностью. Скорее, Ари предложил бы ему полежать в теньке и выпить что-нибудь от похмелья. Или послал бы его, судя по словам Маргарет, церемониться с ним тут не станут.

— Хэй, — Ти Джей вскинул кружку и лениво улыбнулся, по привычке облизываясь и закусывая губу.

Ари улыбнулся в ответ, слегка приподняв уголки рта, и стянул солнцезащитные очки на самый кончик носа.

— Вам уже лучше, мистер Хэммонд?

Ти Джей поморщился и шумно отхлебнул кофе.

— Мистер Хэммонд — мой отец. Я — Ти Джей.

Ари кивнул, вытирая ладони замасленной тряпкой.

— За утренний душ извиняться не стану, — Ари приблизился к веранде и скрестил руки на груди. Бицепсы вздулись, вены красиво выделились, а длинные пальцы играючи прошлись по мышцами. Святые угодники, да что же, нахрен, творится. Это вообще законно?

— Я чуть яйца не отморозил из-за тебя, — Ти Джей игриво вскинул бровь. — Теперь ты мой должник.

Ари закатил глаза и тихо рассмеялся.

— Я так не думаю. После того, как я полночи держал тебя за волосы и не позволял рухнуть в твою же блевотину…

— Да какого хрена? — Ти Джей досадливо поджал губы. Что еще ему не рассказала бабушка? Может, он бегал голышом и пугал коров? Или коз? Здесь же были козы? Как еще, мать его, он опозорился, ужравшись в сопли?

— Я спрашивал об этом космос, но он остался безмолвен, — губы Ари дернулись в задорной улыбке. — Душ — моя маленькая месть.

— Клянусь, такое со мной впервые, — открестился Ти Джей, безбожно солгав.

Не первое его блевотное родео. Но обычно он справлялся с этим сам, наедине с фаянсовым другом, не позволяя кому-то еще участвовать в столь мерзком процессе.

Он не алкоголик, конечно, но с каждым может случиться.

— Парни, которые так говорят, как правило врут.

— Ну, — Ти Джей неопределенно пожал плечами и поставил пустую кружку на парапет. — Я не лгу. Так ты — моя нянька? Будешь присматривать, отлавливать и отнимать бухло?

Ари фыркнул и нахально поправил ремень, ухватившись за пряжку. Самый настоящий доминантный самец в естественном ареале обитания.

— Если хочешь, называй меня нянькой. Мое основное занятие — уход за фермой. Ты — часть фермы. Как лошади, куры и овцы. Я слежу за ними, кормлю их, не допускаю, чтобы они прыгнули под трактор или навредили себе другим способом. Тоже самое и с тобой.

Ти Джей сжал челюсть так сильно, что заходили желваки.

— Какое лестное сравнение. Значит, я одна из овец, которую надо держать в загоне?

— А ты будешь пытаться сбежать?

— Не сомневайся, — процедил сквозь зубы Ти Джей.

— Тогда, добро пожаловать в загон.

— Ага, отсоси, — прошептал Ти Джей, но Ари все равно умудрился услышать.

— Только после третьего свидания.

И Ти Джей хотел, очень хотел разозлиться на него. Но ничего не получалось. Казалось, Ари впитал в себя весь солнечный свет и теперь щедро делился им с окружающими. И можно ли злиться на солнце, если слегка обгоришь? Нет, о, нет. Вздохнув, Ти Джей вернулся в дом и включил телевизор, будто назло попадая на новости. Мама вещала с экрана, втирая очередную хрень в умы людей, и он торопливо переключил канал.

Этой хрени ему хватало и в Вашингтоне.

Телек очень быстро наскучил, ничего интересного по нему не шло, телефон с трудом ловил сеть и все попытки позависать в интернете провалились. Вздохнув, Ти Джей поднялся с дивана и выбрался на веранду. Ари нигде не было видно.

— А если я прыгну под трактор? Или съем крысиной отравы? — проворчал себе под нос Ти Джей, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и двинувшись в сторону загона с лошадьми. Они с Дагом с детства ездили верхом, проводя время на ипподроме и соревнуясь в скорости и ловкости. Дугласу быстро наскучило это, уже в школе он начал окунаться в политику, а вот Ти Джей еще долго проведывал своих любимчиков. Впрочем, Ти Джей и сейчас от позы «наездника» не отказывался.

Ухмыльнувшись, Ти Джей замер перед загоном, залюбовавшись Вороном. Его черные бока лоснились на солнце, грива свободно скользила по мощной шее. Подростком Ти Джей самостоятельно заплетал своим скакунам гривы и хвосты. Хотелось взяться и за этого красавца, если он, конечно, поддастся.

В последний раз Ворон скинул его с себя и попытался лягнуть. К счастью, все обошлось, но осадок остался.

Отыскав в мешке с морковью самую большую, Ти Джей как следует отмыл ее и поманил Ворона. Тот раздул ноздри, тихо заржал и рысью направился к забору.

— Заскучал? — раздалось совсем рядом.

Ти Джей вскрикнул и схватился за сердце, едва не выронив морковь. Ворон недовольно посмотрел на него и потянулся вперед, шумно фыркая и пытаясь выхватить угощение.

— Ты! Тебя не учили, что подкрадываться к людям — нельзя? Ты кто, мать твою, ниндзя? — выставив руку с зажатой в ней морковью вперед, Ти Джей попытался выглядеть как можно более угрожающе.

Ари хмыкнул и протянул руку к Ворону, ласково поглаживая его по морде и между ушей.

— Почти, — признался он.

Ти Джей даже не сомневался — Ари бывший военный или кто-то очень близкий к военным. Бывший коп? Агент? Но военный казался наиболее вероятным вариантом. Его выправка, беззвучный шаг, командный голос, выдержка, то, что он работал на Хэммондов, в конце концов — это о многом говорило. Госсекретарь не позволила бы нанять для своей матери первого попавшегося человека. Элейн внимательно отбирала персонал, с которым их семье приходилось контактировать.

Ну, а еще Ти Джей загуглил Ари в интернете, пока сеть ловила, и смог отыскать несколько старых фотографий Левинсона в военной форме Израиля.

— Так ты будешь приносить мне завтрак в постель? — поинтересовался Ти Джей, вручая морковку Ворону. Тот с жадностью захрустел ей, а затем ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь, выискивая еще.

— А ты не в состоянии приготовить его сам? — фальшиво удивился Ари. — Ты уже большой мальчик, Томми.

Ти Джей проглотил парочку ругательств и окинул Ари чуточку высокомерным взглядом. Тот насмешливо приподнял брови и зачесал волосы назад мозолистыми загорелыми пальцами. Они слегка завивались на кончиках, а в солнечном свете отдавали рыжиной, как и длиннющие ресницы.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько _большой_ , — выдавил, наконец, Ти Джей. И тут же почувствовал себя глупо под взглядом Ари. Тот смотрел на него, словно на неразумного ребенка, ляпнувшего какую-то лютую дичь в споре со взрослым. Ти Джею, блин, уже тридцать. Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы нести любую чушь, какую захочет.

— Как скажешь, большой мальчик.

Ти Джей покрутил между пальцами цепочку на шее. О чем еще говорить с Ари он не знал. Флиртовать? Подкалывать? Пошутить про незастегивающуюся рубашку? Попытаться угнать тачку? Если в первый день его пребывания здесь в голову лезли такие глупости, то что же будет позже.

Насколько позже, Ти Джей предпочитал не задумываться.

— И как тут с развлечениями? — включив тон «президентский сынок снова в деле», Ти Джей скривил губы. — Раз уж меня отправили на ферму, я должен понимать, чего ждать.

— Ох, — Ари подпер кулаком подбородок, локтями опираясь на забор. — Веселья здесь хватит на нас обоих. Утром — танцы с овцами, лошадьми и коровами. Днем — тусовка в теплицах и в поле. Вечером — пенная вечеринка на грядках. Периодически придется чилить в доме, с молотком и гвоздями, с гаечным ключом, с вантузом. Тебе понравится.

— Ха-ха, — Ти Джей поджал губы. — Так ты шутник?

— Нет, я предельно серьезен. Будешь мне помогать.

— Ага, хрен тебе.

— И тогда сможешь выбираться в город. Со мной, разумеется, — Ари доверительно улыбнулся и внезапно подмигнул. — Или сиди здесь на заднице ровно, раз уж можешь сам себя развлечь.

Ти Джей недовольно выпятил челюсть вперед и капризно надул губы. В словах Ари был смысл. Без интернета, бухла, сигарет и любых привычных ему развлечений, он дня через четыре взвоет и убьет кого-нибудь. И Ари, излучающий самодовольство, окажется первым в кровавом списке.

— И что там в городе? Я помню эту дыру. Туда кошки уходят умирать.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — Ари склонил голову вбок. — Там даже кинотеатр есть. И «Волмарт».

Ти Джей притворно захлопал в ладоши.

— Ох, ну теперь заживем. Заводи машину, Левинсон!

— Ты еще даже не поработал, — Ари похлопал его по плечу и двинулся в сторону амбара. — Сначала поможешь мне, а потом съездим в город.

Ти Джей потер плечо и оттопырил средний палец, пользуясь тем, что Ари не видит. Маргарет осуждающе покачала головой. Немного успокоившись и влив в себя «Мимозу», она решила устроиться в садовых качелях. Ти Джей, помахав ей, поторопился нагнать Ари.

К вечеру желание съездить в город улетучилось, когда он, потный и дрожащий от усталости, кое-как заполз в душ и чуть не расшиб себе лоб о кафель. Ноги совсем не держали, колени тряслись, мышцы болели, как после возвращения в зал после долгого перерыва. Ари лишь добродушно усмехнулся, когда Ти Джей послал его вместе с гребаными курами, овцами и лошадьми вместе взятыми.

***

После непривычно раннего подъема, Ти Джей натянул на себя футболку и простые джинсы, не дизайнерские даже. Перед кем тут выделываться? Перед коровами? Они не оценили хорошие джинсы вчера, не оценят и сегодня. Запачкаются все равно одинаково, так эти хоть не жалко будет.

Ти Джей замер с кофейником в руках.

— Господи, — пробормотал он. — Рассуждаю, как деревенщина.

— То ли еще будет. Вместо «что» начнешь говорить «че», прикупишь пикап, сменишь все рубашки на клетчатые, вытащишь диван на веранду, — Ари снова подкрался незаметно и выхватил у него кофейник, наливая себе в чашку и кидая несколько ложек сахара.

— Ты меня караулил, что ли?

— Ага, стоял за занавеской, — Ари прижался бедром к столешнице и зловеще ухмыльнулся.

Оба одновременно фыркнули.

— И что, какой у тебя пикап? — Ти Джей устроился рядом, почти прижимаясь своим боком к чужому.

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но у меня хаммер.

— И откуда у садовника такие деньги?

Ари рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову назад и прижимая ладонь к левой груди. Ти Джей невольно улыбнулся, настолько это было заразительно.

— Садовник, как же.

Позавтракали плотно, Ти Джей с трудом запихнул в себя половину омлета с беконом, словно детсадовец ненавистную кашу. Он привык завтракать ближе к обеду, желательно запивая все виски и выкуривая перед этим сигарету. А вот так, устроившись с тарелками и кофе на крыльце, чуточку влажном от утренней росы, оказалось непривычно, зато крайне занимательно.

— Неужели тебе все это нравится? — спросил Ти Джей, прижимаясь спиной к резному столбику. — Не хочется рвануть в столицу? На большую землю?

Ари покачал головой, жмурясь от поднимающегося над фермой солнца. Он уселся чуть ниже, на лестнице.

— Я насмотрелся разного дерьма, Томми, и мне не хочется окунуться в шум города или напиться в дешевом клубе. Я научился ценить тишину и размеренную жизнь.

— Ты относительно молодой, а рассуждаешь, как старик. Сколько там тебе? Тридцать пять? Сорок?

— Дело не в возрасте. Тусовки и наркотики принесли тебе счастье? — Ари смотрел серьезно, без осуждения или издевки. Ти Джей неопределенно пожал плечами. — Ничего хорошего в них нет. Я не против отдохнуть, я не сижу отшельником в курятнике. Я могу съездить в бар, выпить бутылку-другую пива, пофлиртовать с красивой женщиной и приятно провести с ней время. Но постоянная праздность мне не подходит. Как и вечное напряжение, когда ты не знаешь, проснешься ли завтра или получишь пулю в лоб.

Ти Джей кивнул, неловко обнимая ладонями кружку.

— Все не так плохо, в клубах можно расслабиться, забыться, — неуверенно пробормотал Ти Джей, натягивая на губы привычную улыбку. Ари на нее не повелся, но сделал вид, будто все в порядке.

— Возможно, — сказал он и поскреб бороду. — Но лучше жить так, чтобы не приходилось забываться.

Ти Джей фыркнул. Не ешь, чтобы не толстеть. Не грусти, чтобы не плакать. Улыбнись, чтобы избавиться от депрессии. Все так просто.

— Для этого мне стоило родиться в другой семье.

— Но ты — это ты, в первую очередь. А не отражение своего отца или матери, — заметил Ари. — Если перестанешь оглядываться на их политическую деятельность, займешься чем-то, что будет отражением тебя, то сможешь стать свободным.

— Будто я не пытался. Я — совладелец клуба. И занимаюсь тем, что нравится мне, — разозлился Ти Джей. Этот психоанализ перестал ему нравиться еще десять минут назад.

— Это — отражение тебя? — Ари прищурился и свел брови на переносице. — Не верю. Ты намного глубже, чем пытаешься казаться. Чем выставляют тебя в СМИ.

— Оу, — Ти Джей фальшиво закивал, — так ты успел за полтора дня узнать меня лучше, чем я за тридцать лет? Думаешь, все понимаешь, да? Нихрена ты не понимаешь!

Он и не заметил, как перешёл на крик. Ари выглядел спокойным, словно собирался укротить дикого зверя или обезвредить бомбу.

— Так клуб — твой максимум? Место, где можно напиваться и нюхать кокаин. Где ты можешь трахаться и глотать таблетки. Это весь ты?

— Да! — рявкнул Ти Джей, вскакивая на ноги. Тарелка звякнула, упав на деревянное крыльцо, но не разбилась.

— И ты счастлив? — тихо спросил Ари.

— Нет, — почти беззвучно прошептал Ти Джей и скрылся в доме.

Он заперся в своей комнате до вечера, игнорируя Маргарет и Ари, который предложил поужинать вместе с ними. Ночью, выбравшись в окно с упрямым намерением сбежать, Ти Джей просто уселся на крыльцо.

Последняя сигарета из пачки показалась самой прекрасной на свете. Ядовитый дым заполнял легкие, вырывался изо рта и носа, согревая внутри и принося необходимое спокойствие. И даже Ари, молчаливо севший рядом, ничуть не испортил момент.

Они разделили сигарету между собой, не проронив ни слова.

На следующее утро оба притворились, что ничего не произошло.

***

— Сто лет не был в магазине, — Ти Джей взвесил в ладони упаковку с мармеладными мишками и кинул ее в тележку. Ари внимательно отслеживал все, что трогал Ти Джей, будто он в анусе мог пронести бутылку «Джека», если Ари моргнет или отвлечется на секунду.

Хуже надзирателя, честное слово.

— Ты как ребенок, — хмыкнул Ари, отлипая от полки с сухими завтраками. Ти Джей заметил у того к ним нездоровую любовь.

— Сказал мне человек, покупающий шоколадные колечки на завтрак.

Ари оскорбленно прижал к груди коробку «Лаки Чармс» и шикнул на него. Даже единорог на лицевой стороне казался расстроенным.

— Все любят шоколадные колечки!

— Как и мишек, — Ти Джей показательно закинул еще одну упаковку мармеладок в тележку. — Веди себя, как взрослый, и признай это. Скажи это громко!

— Я люблю мармеладных мишек! — крикнул Ари.

На них начали коситься, несколько дамочек кокетливо замигали в сторону Левинсона, заценив его шикарные мышцы, а Ти Джей натянул бейсболку пониже и согнулся от беззвучного смеха.

Вот же придурок.

Ари тоже засмеялся, ничуть не волнуясь, что выставил себя полным кретином.

— Завтра в местной газете напишут о том, что какой-то бородатый бродяга пропагандировал свою нездоровую любовь, — цокнул Ти Джей. — В компании большой шишки.

— Большой шишки? — Ари скептически приподнял бровь. — Я вижу только отвратительно одетого парня в бейсболке за два доллара и в дырявых джинсах. Зад прикрой.

Ти Джей торопливо ощупал задницу в поисках лишних дырок. И ничего, разумеется, не нашел, только заработал чужой победный смех.

— А ты, значит, пялился на мой зад?

Окей, в этом поле он был лучшим игроком. И умел использовать слова не хуже Элейн или Дугласа.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — стыдливо шаркнув ножкой и изобразив между большим и указательным пальцем расстояние в дюйм, Ари толкнул тележку в сторону полок с водой.

— И как?

— Как что? — изобразил недоумение Ари.

— Спрашиваю, как тебе вид сзади.

Ари задумчиво хмыкнул и засунул в тележку большую упаковку бутилированной воды. Ти Джей закинул несколько банок колы, впервые за долгое время собираясь пить ее без виски или — всякое в жизни случалось — водки.

После дня на ферме растолстеть ему не грозило, даже если бы он пил газировку утром, днем и вечером.

— Ничего так. Пока не вспоминаю, какой ты лентяй и в какой ужас привели тебя куры.

Ти Джей цокнул и пнул Ари в лодыжку. Тот охнул, но лягаться в ответ не стал. Они же взрослые люди.

Ари выставил ногу вбок, почти заставив Ти Джея запнуться.

— Клевета!

— Ты завопил и убежал прочь, — подначил Ари, придирчиво высматривая сроки годности на сыре.

— За мной погнался петух. Я спасал свою жизнь.

— Ты должен смотреть в глаза своим страхам, а не бежать от них.

— Сказал тот, кто задергался, когда ему на плечо свалился паук, — ухмыльнулся Ти Джей, бросая наглый взгляд из-под авиаторов, одолженных у Ари. Максимальная маскировка защищала от любопытных взглядов и направленных исподтишка камер.

— Тот паук был огромным.

— Ага, размером с ноготок.

— Ты плохо его рассмотрел, — заспорил Ари, сверяясь со списком.

Ти Джей белозубо улыбнулся и надул большой пузырь жвачки, громко схлопывая его и затягивая обратно в рот. Ари дернул его за козырек бейсболки, лишая на секунду зрения, и подпихнул коленом под зад.

— Я не высмеял тебя только из вежливости. И вот как ты платишь мне за это, — притворно разозлился Ти Джей, пихая Ари в плечо.

Тот вскинул подбородок и пригладил бороду, как киношный злодей.

— Ужасный я.

— Ты хуже всех!

Шутливо переругиваясь и подначивая друг друга, они добрались до кассы. Девица за ней тут же расплылась в улыбке, разглядывая Ари, а Ти Джей отошел к стойке с журналами, чтобы не палиться лишний раз. Выглядел со стороны, как нарк, вероятно, зато завтра в очередной желтой газетенке не появится его фото с подписью: «Томас Хэммонд умирает от СПИДа, прячет любовника-йети и закупается товарами за доллар. Читать на двенадцатой странице!».

И все же его имя крупными буквами отпечатали в газете. Нахмурившись, Ти Джей вытащил ее из держателя и кинул к остальным товарам на кассу.

— Купи мне сигарет.

Запихнув руки в карманы толстовки, Ти Джей буквально сбежал из магазина и направился к стоявшей на парковке машине. Вопреки заверениям Ари про хаммер, рулил тот самой обычной Тойотой с вместительным багажником. Возможно, машина ему не принадлежала, а находилась на ферме в плену. Как Ти Джей.

Впрочем, как для плена он неплохо справлялся. Иногда накатывало желание выпить, до трясучки и потных подмышек хотелось вытрясти из Маргарет бутылку хотя бы захудалого мартини. Но работа на ферме быстро выбивала любые глупости, надежнее любого психолога ставя мозги на место. Труд сделал из обезьяны человека, а из Ти Джея трезвенника. Или — только предположительно — дело было в Ари, который умудрялся поддерживать его и приводить в чувство одним лишь жестом и легкой улыбкой, не прилагая особых усилий, но при этом проделывая огромную работу, с какой так и не справились врачи.

Чертов волшебный единорог.

— Уверен, что тебе нужна эта бульварная газетенка? — спросил Ари, останавливая тележку с пакетами. Стало немного стыдно за то, что тому пришлось укладывать все самому. Поэтому Ти Джей открыл багажник и помог разложить в нем пакеты.

— Интересно, что на этот раз. После моего принудительного каминг-аута на меня вылились тонны дерьма. Мне приписывали романы с мужиками вдвое старше, болезни, которых нет, ставили в отрицательный пример, как блудливую овцу, отбившуюся от стада. В один прекрасный момент становится насрать на все это.

— И все же ты взял газету, увидев на ней свое имя, — Ари захлопнул багажник и сел на водительское место.

— Чтобы знать, чего ожидать, — огрызнулся Ти Джей.

— Там нет ничего правдивого или интересного. Можем сжечь ее вечером в камине.

Ти Джей удивленно моргнул и покачал головой.

— Ты такой странный.

— Разве ты не хочешь спалить все желтые газеты дотла? — соблазнительно предложил Ари, выруливая с парковки.

— Черт с тобой, — рассмеялся Ти Джей, и подставил ладонь под удар. — Сделаем это.

Вместо того, чтобы отбить, Ари здорово удивил его. Чужие пальцы на секунду сжали его ладонь, ласково оглаживая центр и успокаивающе проходясь по выступающей косточке на запястье. И все это не отвлекаясь от дороги.

Смущенно кашлянув, Ти Джей отвернулся к окну.

Их ждал долгий и насыщенный день. А то, что выдумали в очередной газете, его не беспокоило от слова «совсем».

***

Ари дефилировал по ферме в до ужаса обтягивающей футболке, явно предназначенной для кого-то поменьше. Для двенадцатилетки, например. Да она даже Ти Джею была бы мала, а он не мог похвастаться такими здоровенными бицепсами и грудными мышцами, но и доходягой не был. Все в меру, так сказать. Футболка не оставляла места для воображения, каждый мускул прослеживался, особенно четко, когда Ари замахивался топором и рубил пополам очередной полено.

Ти Джей томно вздохнул и покосился на бабушку, закутавшуюся в плед и обхватившую тонкую ножку бокала с ежевечерним вином. Нет, не ежевичным, а вечерним, тем, которое она могла заливать в себя литрами ближе к закату. А гордое звание алкоголика и наркомана все равно у Ти Джея.

Впрочем, разница все равно была очевидна. Бабушка даже после десятой «Маргариты» горделиво поднималась по лестнице в свою комнату, а Ти Джей продолжал нажираться и нюхать, после чего в очередной раз позорил семью.

От невеселых мыслей отвлек громкий удар топора по дереву. Со скрежетом особенно здоровое полено, почти как бревно, разошлось на две части, во все стороны полетели щепки. А Ари, чертов Ари схватил его голыми руками и разодрал пополам.

Ну, привет, стояк. За три с небольшим недели на ферме Ти Джей начал заводиться буквально от всего: Ари в футболке, Ари без футболки, Ари натирает щеткой бока Ворона, Ари чинит крышу амбара, Ари устраивается рядом на садовых качелях и пихает коленом в бедро.

Ти Джей дрочил из-за Ари чаще, чем в двадцать под экстази. Его личный сорт героина, мать его, долбаный Левинсон.

— Сними футболку! — крикнул Ти Джей, опираясь на парапет и широко улыбаясь. Маргарет фыркнула, отрываясь от книги.

— Да, Ари, сделай это! — подхватила она.

Ти Джей рассмеялся и едва не подавился слюной, когда Ари, ухватившись за край футболки, медленно приподнял ее, оголяя торс с идеальными кубиками, узкую талию, восхитительные сиськи и, наконец, откидывая ненужную тряпку в сторону. Ти Джей засвистел, как в дешевом стрип-клубе, а Ари рассмеялся, прижимая ладонь к левой груди.

— Не хочешь мне помочь?

— У меня и отсюда прекрасный вид, — подергал бровями Ти Джей.

Ари, явно нарочно, поиграл мышцами, ритмично сжимая грудные мышцы. Посмотрел на сиську — проиграл. Ти Джей так вообще никогда в такие игры не побеждал.

— И где ты его достала? — пробормотал Ти Джей.

— Где достала, там уже нет.

Хмыкнув, Ти Джей сел рядом с бабушкой на качели и позволил ей закинуть ноги к себе на колени. Он почти ничего не знал про Ари, слышал только упомянутый вскользь Моссад, выискал информацию о его происхождении (просто нашел страничку на Фейсбуке). Прочитал про несколько громких операций, известных общественности и освещенных в СМИ. И нисколько не удивился, узнав, что Ари сотрудничал с госсекретарем и раньше.

И теперь работал на ферме. После Моссада. Что за херня? Фермер-телохранитель — звучало как название стремного боевика.

После заката, как и планировалось, они разожгли камин. Маргарет ушла к себе рано, прихватив бутылку «Шери», так что Ари и Ти Джей остались в гостиной вдвоем. С зефирками, которые Ари достал из шкафчика жестом фокусника, и купленной утром желтой газетёнкой. Ти Джей, стараясь не вчитываться в строчки под своей фотографией, разодрал страничку из газеты на несколько частей. Устроившийся на пушистом ковре Ари забрал несколько неровных кусков и бросил их в огонь. Ти Джей поступил точно так же, чувствуя странное облегчение.

Будто с плеч свалился целый небосвод.

— Хорошо горит, — протянув нанизанную на прутик зефирку в разгоревшийся огонь, Ти Джей улыбнулся и повернулся к Ари. Впервые за долгое время он проводил время вот так, словно подросток в летнем лагере. С зефиром, вредной газировкой и потрясающим вожатым-телохранителем-фермером-садовником. Не перед костром на бревнах, конечно, но тоже ничего.

Ари ответил ему такой же улыбкой, пламя от камина причудливо отражалось на его коже и волосах, окрашивая их в кирпичный цвет.

— Лучше?

— Я удивлен, но да. И мне плевать, какую чушь написали в очередной газете. Пусть подавятся.

И наплевать ему было не как обычно, только на словах, а на деле. Он переспал с Трампом? Танцевал голым в церкви? Ушел в секту? Насрать им всем в рот — вот что он думал по этому поводу.

— На чердаке есть старое пианино, ты знал?

Ти Джей покачал головой и слепил себе сэндвич из печенья и подтаявшего тягучего зефира.

— Я думал, от него давно избавились, — прожевав и запив все это сладкое безобразие колой, Ти Джей усмехнулся. — Раньше пианино стояло здесь. Все собирались вечером в гостиной, родители танцевали, Даг читал очередную заумную книжку, а я неловко играл недавно выученные мелодии. Боже, как давно это было! Никакой политики, никаких скандалов, никаких проблем. Иногда кажется, что мне это приснилось.

Ари протянул к нему руку и крепко сжал плечо.

— Сыграешь как-нибудь? Думаю, Маргарет будет не против.

— Если смогу настроить, — Ти Джей положил ладонь сверху и погладил чужие пальцы. — Его не использовали много лет. Не уверен, что получится что-то стоящее.

Ари не спешил отодвигаться и лишать его своего тепла, удерживая руку на месте. Солнце, которое не обжигает и не пытается спалить дотла.

— Я даже «Чопстиксу» буду рад.

— Почему не «Собачий вальс»? — рассмеялся Ти Джей. — Обычно он первым приходит в голову обывателям.

— Хотел козырнуть своими знаниями в музыке, — Ари многозначительно выгнул бровь. — Я, вообще-то, умный парень.

— Я заметил. Но в некоторых вещах ты тот еще дурила.

— Это в каких?

— В таких, — Ти Джей наклонился ближе, мысленно умоляя Ари не отстраняться. Но тот, кажется, не собирался. Да и недовольным не выглядел, будто чего-то подобного и ожидал.

Поцелуй вышел сладким, со вкусом обожженного на огне зефира, таким же тягучим, медленным и приятным. Чужая борода натирала чувствительную кожу вокруг губ, мозолистые пальцы приятно массировали затылок, уверенно притягивая к себе еще ближе. Язык мягко прошелся по губам, очерчивая верхнюю, а затем нижнюю, ловко скользнул в приоткрытый рот. Ти Джей склонил голову вбок и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в поцелуй всем собой.

Он не напоминал ему торопливые столкновения в клубе, где первостепенной задачей было добраться до чужих штанов. Он не напоминал ему жадные и пропитанные стыдом поцелуи с тем-чье-имя-в-доме-Хэммондов-нельзя-называть. И уж тем более не походил на порнушные вылизывания с незнакомцами из «Гриндера».

Положив ладонь на чужую скулу и приласкав подушечкой большого пальца линию челюсти, покрытую густой бородой, Ти Джей поднялся на колени, нависая над Ари сверху. Покачнувшись, он оперся на широкие плечи, с удовольствием оглаживая твердые мускулы. По спине, поверх футболки, скользнула мозолистая жесткая ладонь. Без лишней пошлости и торопливости, будто впереди у них — все время мира. И Ти Джея, к его собственному удивлению, это устраивало.

Ему не хотелось немедленно выпрыгнуть из штанов и оттрахать Ари. Ему хотелось продлить вот это мгновение на долгие минуты и часы. Хотя, секс тоже мог бы быть весьма неплохим вариантом совместного времяпровождения. Но поцелуи — тоже круто, дайте тысячу, пожалуйста.

Ласково коснувшись губами губ в последний раз, Ари отстранился и погладил ямочку на подбородке Ти Джея.

— Будешь от меня шарахаться теперь? — не удержался от вопроса Ти Джей.

Ари страдальчески свел брови на переносице.

— Где ты учился портить все впечатление от первого поцелуя?

— Брал частные уроки у разных засранцев, — закусив губу, Ти Джей отодвинулся и неловко пожал плечами. — И все же?

— Конечно, нет, — в голосе Ари проскользнуло едва заметное раздражение. — Я сам ответил на поцелуй, почему я должен избегать тебя?

Ти Джей промолчал и подтянул колени к груди, обнимая их и с преувеличенным интересом вглядываясь в огонь. Ари вздохнул, уселся сзади и взъерошил его волосы, целуя после в макушку, будто капризного ребенка.

— Мне тридцать семь, я взрослый мужик и прекрасно понимаю, что и с кем делаю. Если бы я этого не хотел — я бы не стал тебя целовать. Если бы мне было стыдно, я бы не позволил этому случиться. Такой ответ тебя устраивает?

— Придурок, — запрокинув голову, Ти Джей сорвал еще один поцелуй и пихнул Ари локтем в грудь, по ужасному недоразумению скрытую под рубашкой. Три верхние пуговки, как всегда, были расстегнуты.

— Ты хотел встать пораньше и заняться загоном для овец. Вот и вали, взрослый мужик.

Ари тихо рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги единым слитным движением. После долгого дня на ногах Ти Джей мог встать только скрипя и охая, хватаясь то за поясницу, то за похрустывающие колени.

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, — ласково улыбнувшись, Ти Джей потер лицо ладонями, когда Ари поднялся к себе в комнату. В груди разливалось глупое чувство, название которого не хотелось даже обдумывать, не то что произносить вслух.

Всего три недели вдали от дома, а он уже придумывает разного рода глупости. И совсем не те, о которых волновались родители, братец и бабуля.

Поднявшись, Ти Джей выкинул пустую банку из-под колы в ведро и убрал оставшиеся печеньки в шкафчик. Ари мог стать отличным вариантом для быстрой и ничего не значащей интрижки. Они могли отлично потрахаться и разойтись, как в море корабли. И вряд ли Ари стал бы сопротивляться, предложи ему Ти Джей что-то такое.

С другой стороны, Ари хотелось узнать поближе. Он казался надежным, уверенным, цельным, словно высеченным из скалы. Он говорил, как думал, не лебезил перед ним, не пытался казаться лучше или хуже, просто был собой. Шутил и был серьёзным, говорил дельные вещи, имел опыт, позволяющий рассуждать на проблемные темы. Ему не нужно было притворяться, он не нуждался в чужом одобрении. Наоборот, хотелось получить одобрение от него. Идеальный, мать его, мужик. Ти Джей хотел такого лет с четырнадцати, когда понял, что его интересуют члены. И вот, пожалуйста, подарок судьбы.

Только вряд ли у них что-то выйдет, пока Ари работает на их семью. А если перестанет, то точно исчезнет из его жизни. Ти Джей охренительно запутался и решил, как обычно, плыть по течению. И не париться, надеясь, что все само по себе рассосется.

Ти Джей готовил себя к любым сюжетным поворотам, не позволяя себе надеяться на что-то с хорошим концом.

***

— Тебе вообще можно доверять молоток? — с сомнением поинтересовался Ари, передавая ему несколько гвоздей и придерживаясь свежую доску с одного конца.

Они засели на крыше амбара, не слишком-то надежно обмотавшись альпинистскими веревками.

— А тебе можно доверять мою безопасность? — парировал Ти Джей, примериваясь молотком к шляпке гвоздя. — Затащил меня на крышу, зацеловав перед этим до головокружения. А теперь втираешь что-то про безопасность!

Ари фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Прошу тебя, не отбей себе пальцы. Ты все еще торчишь мне концерт на рояле.

— У нас пианино.

По-детски высунув язык, Ти Джей легонько замахнулся, ровно вбивая гвоздь в доску. Сынок госсекретаря — не равно изнеженной белоручке. Вот бы Ари удивился, если бы узнал, как они в детстве ездили с папой и Дагом на рыбалку с палатками. Тогда еще без охраны. В прошлом году тоже выбрались, предавшись ностальгии, но Ти Джей снова все испортил, припудрив нос в одном из сараев.

К счастью, знал об этом только Даг. К несчастью, жизнь ничему не научила Ти Джея и уже через месяц он валялся в больнице с передозом. Тупой кусок говна.

— Молодец, — с легким удивлением произнес Ари.

— А ты думал, я тяжелее члена ничего в руке не держал? — ничуть не оскорбился Ти Джей.

— Я никогда не думаю о тебе с подобным неуважением, Томми, — Ари сурово сдвинул брови.

— А как ты обо мне думаешь? — кокетливо опустив ресницы и закусив губу, Ти Джей забил еще несколько гвоздей. Доска держалась надежно, можно было переходить к следующей, а затем заняться железными листами.

— По-разному, — похлопав ресницами, Ари изобразил застенчивость.

Ти Джей рассмеялся, хрипловато и нарочито громко, едва не подавившись слюной. Иисусе, они флиртовали, как старшеклассники. И это доставляло самое настоящее удовольствие обоим.

— Я тоже думаю. Знаешь, чаще всего перед сном и в душе.

Игриво поелозив пальцами по рукояти молотка в понятном обоим жесте, Ти Джей ухмыльнулся, внимательно всматриваясь в чужое лицо, отслеживая реакцию. Ари даже не попытался смутиться, засранец эдакий.

— Да? — Ари пригладил бороду и приосанился. — Что могу сказать? Я хорош.

— А еще скромен, как Дева Мария, — фыркнул Ти Джей, кидая в Ари щепку.

Тот ловко увернулся и подал ему еще несколько гвоздей. Следующая доска встала на свое законное место. Оставалось еще две.

Покрыв обновленные участки ондулином, они взялись за загон для овец. Некоторые части забора подгнили после сезона дождей и требовали замены. Маргарет к этому времени уже проснулась, на удивление бодрая и улыбчивая. И даже графин с лимонадом им принесла, чего Ти Джей за бабушкой никогда не замечал — обычно она просила смешать и принести ей коктейль, но никак не наоборот.

Весь день прошел в заботах, мышцы болели, но Ти Джей чувствовал странное удовлетворение и гордость. Что бы на это сказала Элейн? Сменилось бы ее вечно обеспокоенное выражение лица на гордое? Хотя вряд ли она заметила бы хоть что-то, кроме политического успеха или финансовой независимости. Так что нечего ей совать сюда свой нос, пусть остаётся в Белом Доме и подсиживает Гарсетти.

Ти Джей любил мать, правда, но ее одержимость властью иногда пугала его. И это, к сожалению, частично передалось Дагу.

Приняв душ, Ти Джей спустился в гостиную. Уже переодевшийся в свежую рубашку, Ари о чем-то разговаривал с Маргарет. Оба тихо посмеиваясь, Ари устроился на диване, а Маргарет в кресле, подставив под ноги мягкий пуфик. Если на секунду прикрыть глаза, то получалась иллюзия настоящей семьи. Будто Ари не работал на Хэммондов, а был кем-то… Кем-то.

Додумать мысль он не успел.

— Ти Джей, — бабушка улыбнулась ему. — Сделай мне «Маргариту», дорогой. У тебя это всегда получалось лучше, чем у меня самой.

Она вручила ему ключи от шкафчика с алкоголем, и Ти Джей проглотил несколько ядовитых подколок. Теперь от него не прячут что-то крепче пива-нулевки и минералки? Он был хорошим мальчиком и поводок ослаб? Ти Джей покачал головой — пить совсем не хотелось, вопреки опасениям текила не манила к себе, уговаривая сделать хотя бы глоточек.

Если бы такое случилось, то он точно почувствовал бы себя героем фильма «Сияние».

Взяв шейкер, Ти Джей влил туда немного текилы, выдавил сок лайма и добавил апельсинового ликера. Лед тихо звякнул, когда он тряхнул рукой, смешивая все ингредиенты в единый коктейль. Процедив смесь через сито, Ти Джей влил его в приплюснутый бокал. Соль использовать не стал — Маргарет этого не любила.

Подав бабушке бокал «Маргариты» и ключи от бара, Ти Джей завалился на диван рядом с Ари, нагло закинув ноги к нему на колени. Маргарет улыбнулась, прикрывая рот коктейлем, но ничего по этому поводу не сказала, лишь подмигнула, когда Ари отвлекся на что-то в телевизоре.

По ящику крутили повтор «Друзей», так что вечер прошел в прекрасной компании Энистон, за мягкими поглаживаниями по лодыжкам и тихими разговорами ни о чем.

Как и всегда, Маргарет ушла наверх в десять, пожаловавшись на то, что больше не может смотреть на вечно молодую Дженнифер Энистон. Как только наверху хлопнула дверь, Ти Джей поманил Ари к себе пальцем.

— Иди сюда.

— Неа.

— Быстро! — грозно лягнув Ари пяткой в бедро, Ти Джей развел колени. — Разве ты не хочешь поцеловать меня перед сном?

Ари задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подбородку, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом и вызывая приступ бешенства. Они уже минуту как должны целоваться и тискаться, а не в гляделки играть. Резко поднявшись, Ти Джей схватил его за ворот рубашки и настойчиво потянул на себя, укладывая сверху.

Ари оказался тяжелым, от него вкусно пахло солнцем, деревом и немного гелем для душа. Идеальное сочетание. Ти Джей потерся носом о его скулу и довольно улыбнулся, когда Ари, с удобством устроившись на нем, занял свой рот делом.

Целовались неспешно и спокойно, без лишней слюны, без укусов и почти яростного желания отхватить от партнера кусочек побольше, как и всегда. Ти Джей не пытался доминировать, податливо открывал рот и игриво скользил по чужому языку своим. Его пальцы зарылись в густых волосах Ари, перебирая и лаская кожу головы.

Ему хотелось сделать это весь вечер.

Ари целовался ласково, заботливо, не давил и не подминал под себя, но при этом заводил так, как никто другой. В его уверенных движениях чувствовалась скрытая сила, от крепких мышц, спрятанных под одеждой, самым натуральным образом вело. Голова кружилась, распухшие губы болели, но прерываться не хотелось ни на миг.

Приподнявшись на руках, Ари окинул его голодным жадным взглядом. И это льстило ничуть не меньше, чем упирающийся в бедро член. Ти Джей облизнулся и взялся за рубашку Ари, расстегивая ее до конца и с наслаждением прижимая ладони к покрытой русыми волосками груди.

— Иисусе, — прошептал Ти Джей, скользя ладонью все ниже и ниже. Ари тихо рассмеялся, накрывая его ладонь своей и уверенно направляя к поясу легких штанов.

Под руками была чистая сталь. А на идеальном прессе можно было играть, как на ксилофоне.

Черт, ему никогда не нравились излишне брутальные парни и уж тем более медведи, он предпочитал изящных, лощеных мужчин, как тот-чье-имя-нельзя-называть-в-их-доме. Но Ари стал большим исключением из правил. И заводил так, что вставало по щелчку.

— Мы не станем трахаться на диване в гостиной, — прошептал Ари, когда Ти Джей скользнул рукой за пояс его штанов.

— Почему?

Кончики пальцев дразняще заскользили вдоль кромки белья. Ари шумно втянул носом воздух, когда Ти Джей вжал ладонь в твердеющий горячий член.

— Потому что, — выровняв дыхание, Ари толкнулся бедрами в его руку. На белье отчетливо выступило мокрое пятно смазки. — Потому что здесь мы сидим с Маргарет. И она может спуститься, чтобы попить воды. Для этого придумали кровать, в конце концов.

Ти Джей, напоследок приласкав головку, вытащил руку из чужих трусов и толкнул Ари в грудь.

— Пойдем к тебе. Твоя комната самая дальняя, ба ничего не услышит. У тебя есть смазка? Резинки?

Ари заторможенно кивнул и сполз с дивана, без капли стеснения поправляя торчащий член. Большой, толстый, твердый и весь в его, Ти Джея, распоряжении. Ти Джей и сам завелся, так что, схватив Ари за руку, уверенно повел его на второй этаж, по пути нагло облапив за зад и получив прицельный шлепок в ответ.

По лестнице они прокрались, словно воры, на носочках. И только в комнате, закрывшись на замок, Ари, наконец, отпустил себя.

Ти Джей тихо застонал, когда грубоватые руки уверенно вытряхнули его из футболки и запустили ее через всю комнату. Рубашка Ари полетела следом за ней, а спина Ти Джея столкнулась со стеной.

— Вот так, — прошептал он, отвечая на торопливый, непохожий на другие поцелуй, и притираясь бедрами к Ари.

От ответной твердости в штанах на секунду перехватило дыхание.

— Ты просто невероятный, — куснув его за шею, чуточку щекотно из-за бороды, Ари прошелся губами по ключицам и груди.

Ти Джей поджал губы, глуша громкий несдержанный всхлип.

— Красивый, — зубы аккуратно прихватили левый сосок, а шероховатые пальцы сжались на бедрах.

От комплиментов подкашивались ноги. Он видел свое лицо в отражении каждый день. Но одно дело — смотреть и знать, совсем другое — слышать об этом.

От Ари каждое слово звучало гораздо ценнее, чем от кого-либо еще.

— Потрясающий, — Ари опустился на колени, расстегивая болты на джинсах и выцеловывая выступающие косточки. Язык мокро прошелся по дорожке волос, внизу живота расцвел яркий засос, а штаны свернулись вокруг лодыжек вместе с трусамм. Член, тяжело пульсировавший между ног, лег в ладонь Ари, словно для нее и созданный.

Для этих восхитительных длинных пальцев и широких ладоней.

— Черт, боже, Ари, — бессвязно прошептал Ти Джей, когда кулак двинулся по стволу, оголяя покрасневшую головку, сочащуюся смазкой. Стояло твердо, почти болезненно, так, что он боялся кончить в любое мгновение.

Ари самодовольно ухмыльнулся и распахнул губы, обхватывая головку, нежно сжимая ее и обволакивая жаром рта. Ти Джей нервно рассмеялся и пригладил его волосы, вставшие торчком. Стоящий на коленях Ари смотрелся так горячо, что он боялся спустить после первого же движения языка.

На задницу без промедления легли широкие ладони. Стиснув ягодицы, твердо и уверенно, не позволяя нагло толкаться себе в рот, Ари принялся за дело, отсасывая умело, но без порнушного пыла, не пытаясь насадиться до самого горла. Этого Ти Джей как раз не любил, кому понравятся чужие слезы, сопли и слюни водопадом? Язык горячо проходился по всей длине и вылизывал головку, заставляя вздрагивать и корчиться от удовольствия, губы скользили по стволу, сжимая плотно, но не позволяя спустить за три секунды.

А именно к этому был близок Ти Джей, стоило ему опустить взгляд и увидеть эти прекрасные пухлые губы, растянутые вокруг члена, эти сильные руки, тискающие его задницу, словно антистрессовый мячик. Это красивое лицо, в конце концов, которое хотелось украсить спермой. Он лишь человек, божечки, всего лишь человек. Ему нельзя видеть это совершенство.

— Подожди, ох, м-м, постой!

Чертыхнувшись, Ти Джей обхватил голову Ари руками и отстранил от себя. Член влажно прошелся по его блестящим от слюны и естественной смазки губам, задел подбородок и щеку. Борода чувствительно прошлась по головке, а Ти Джей скривился, переживая самые прекрасные, самые ужасные, самые лучшие мгновения.

— В кровать? — тихо спросил Ари.

Ти Джей почти обморочно кивнул, обнимая его за шею и втягивая в громкий, слюнявый, жадный поцелуй. Ари ответил не менее страстно, сжимая его в крепких объятиях едва ли не до захрустевших ребер и затрещавших костей. Позорно замычав, когда Ари без труда подхватил его под задницу и лишил опоры, Ти Джей схватил его за плечи, а ногами обвил бедра.

В голове промелькнули нездоровые ассоциации с мартышкой на пальме, но он быстро от нее отмахнулся.

Джинсы неопрятным комом остались лежать у стены. Спина впечаталась в промявшийся под общим весом матрас, и Ти Джей раскинул руки в стороны, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. По ощущениям, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а между ног пылало сильнее, чем собор Парижской Богоматери. Ари торопливо стягивал с себя штаны, смешно дрыгая правой ногой.

Усмехнувшись, Ти Джей раздвинул колени, закинул левую руку за голову, устраивая ладонь под затылком, и напряг живот, позволяя мышцам красиво обрисоваться. Он знал, что так будет выглядеть максимально соблазнительно в чужих глазах.

— Хочешь с ума меня свести? — хрипловато поинтересовался Ари, бросая на матрас еще не вскрытый флакон смазки и упаковку кондомов.

— В этом план, — медленно облизнув губы, Ти Джей ахнул, когда Ари навалился сверху, крепко вжимая в матрас, позволяя почувствовать все свое желание, твердость, почти отчаянную жажду.

Ти Джей низко застонал, впиваясь в стальные мускулы пальцами, огладил спину Ари, нагло скользнул к заднице, едва не захлёбываясь от ощущения крепких, округлых половинок. В следующий раз Ари не спасти это подтянутое совершенство от его языка и члена, ох, ни за что. Между таких ягодиц хотелось зарыться лицом и мучать часами, пока их обладатель не взвоет, умоляя прекратить и отыметь его как следует.

От картинки, вставшей перед глазами, член увлажнился еще сильнее.

Ти Джей послушно принял в себя один палец, а затем и два, и три, старательно расслабившись, приподнимая бедра навстречу аккуратным и размеренным движениям кисти. Ари действовал уверенно, проворачивал запястье, разминал мышцы, сгибал и давил на чувствительные места, вытаскивал пальцы, не позволяя дырке закрыться.

Между ног тянуло, ощущался легкий дискомфорт, но вот удовольствия было гораздо больше. Он чувствовал себя неприлично раскрытым, готовым к тому, чтобы его оттрахали, чтобы выебали, чтобы развели ноги и натянули на член. Ари крепко целовал его, тёрся всем телом, хвалил тугую дырку и нашептывал такие вещи, от которых даже Ти Джей, перепробовавший в сексе все, совершенно очаровательно краснел.

Анус отчаянно сжимался, набухшая простата пульсировала, измученный член пачкал живот прозрачными потеками.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Ти Джей, царапая плечи Ари короткими ногтями. — Я, блядь, сдохну сейчас. Я сдохну, если ты не оттрахаешь меня. Ну же, красавчик, дай мне свой гребаный…

— Перестань, — куснув его за шею и вытащив пальцы из растянутой дырки, Ари протянул ему презерватив. — Ты хоть знаешь, как сейчас выглядишь? Если ты не замолчишь, то я кончу, как только войду в тебя.

Ти Джей надломленно застонал и вырвал из чужих пальцев фольгированный квадратик. Вытерев влажные ладони об одеяло, Ти Джей вскрыл его по заводской насечке, приложил резинку к головке и раскатал по стволу. Ари прикрыл глаза и дернул бедрами, притираясь к его руке.

Гребаный трах-бог. Ти Джей даже не удивился, когда при виде этого здоровенного совершенства, блестящего от латекса, рот наполнился слюной.

— Давай на четвереньки, Томми, — утянув его в короткий, но глубокий поцелуй, Ари помог ему перевернуться на живот.

На ягодицах сжались ладони, в следующую секунду растягивая их в стороны и обнажая сжавшийся от пристального внимания анус. В дырку ткнулась головка, легко надавила, уговаривая не сжиматься.

Ти Джей выдохнул через нос, расслабляясь и кусая губы, переживая самое острое, самое яркое ощущение первого проникновения. Мышцы растянулись, неохотно пропуская ствол, и вот уже Ари был в нем. Черт, они и правда делали это, даже лучше, чем Ти Джей представлял.

— Господи, — пробормотал Ти Джей, слегка прогибаясь в спине и стараясь не зажиматься. Все же член у Ари был больше среднего.

— Всего лишь я, — со сдавленным смешком фыркнул Ари, не толкаясь и не двигаясь, позволяя привыкнуть к своему размеру.

Вдоль спины скользнула ладонь, просчитала каждый позвонок и замерла на пояснице, размазывая выступивший от напряжения пот. Пальцы осторожно погладили растянутую кожу входа, а бедра мелко двинулись. Член выскользнул наполовину, а затем снова погрузился в его тело. От макушки до пяток его прошила дрожь, колени и напряженные руки затряслись, капля пота скользнула по щеке и впиталась в одеяло. Ти Джей, низко застонав, подавался назад, молчаливо позволяя взять более быстрый темп.

И Ари не заставил себя умолять: сжав его бока, он задвигал бедрами, натягивая на себя до хлопка, выбивая дух и ритмично вознося куда-то в рай. С губ Ари срывались тихие сдержанные стоны, его твердый член пульсировал внутри и ощущался каким-то ебаным благословением.

— Боже, боже, боже, — Ти Джей зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не орать в голос. Яйца казались каменными, с члена текло, дырка горела, а из простаты, по ощущениям, высекались искры. Если рай и существует, то вот он, именно такой.

Шершавая ладонь обернулась вокруг члена, размазывая смазку и лаская в ритм быстрым толчкам. Кровать тихо поскрипывала, но, к счастью, не билась изголовьем об стену. Они шумно дышали, будто закончившие триатлон спортсмены.

Всхлипнув и болезненно застонав, Ти Джей кончил, пачкая руку Ари густой спермой. Оргазм ударил в голову, горячо растекся от солнечного сплетения вниз живота, вытащил, казалось, каждую косточку из тела. Ари тихо застонал, толкаясь через спазмы, и сильно сжал бока, оставляя на них следы от своих пальцев. Ти Джей зажмурился, переживая вторую волну дрожи, и рухнул на кровать, вжимаясь в матрас лицом и собираясь встать лишь через вечность.

Благодарно поцеловав его в лопатку, Ари выскользнул из покрасневшего, хорошенько попользованного ануса, придерживая края резинки. Половицы скрипнули под его весом, тихо открылась дверь в ванную и зашумела вода. Сквозь негу, охватившую тело, Ти Джей удивился, откуда в Ари взялись силы на лишние телодвижения.

— Ммм, спасибо, у меня ноги, кажется, отказали, — пробормотал Ти Джей, когда между ягодиц прошлось теплое влажное полотенце, стирая лубрикант. Кое-как перевернувшись, Ти Джей перехватил полотенце и аккуратно промокнул слишком чувствительный после оргазма член и вытер подмышки.

Ари подмигнул ему и унес полотенце в ванную. Сил идти до собственной комнаты не осталось. Похлопав себя по щекам, Ти Джей кое-как поднялся и забрался под одеяло. Ари присоединился через несколько минут.

— Я уже говорил, что ты невероятный? — тихо спросил Ари, обнимая Ти Джея со спины.

Ти Джей сонно улыбнулся и сжал его пальцы.

— Ты не оставил мне шанса продемонстрировать это. Облизал меня всего, оттрахал так, что я ходить не могу. Кто из нас еще невероятный?

Ари поцеловал его в плечо и потерся бородой, заставляя щекотно вздрогнуть. На его губах ощущалась ухмылка.

— Да, я тоже классный.

Ти Джей фыркнул, прикрывая глаза лишь на долю секунды. И даже не заметил, как заснул, погружаясь в спокойный мир без сновидений и лишних переживаний.

Утром или, скорее, ночью, еще до рассвета, выбравшись из-под тяжелой руки, обнимающей его поперек живота, Ти Джей натянул белье и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Еще не хватало, чтобы Маргарет устроила ему парад позора, увидев, как он крадется к своей комнате в одних трусах и с ворохом одежды в руках.

Ничего у него не вышло.

— Томас.

Ти Джей вздрогнул и прижал руки к груди, испуганно улыбаясь. Обычно Маргарет вставала не раньше десяти. И, господи, он надеялся, что она ничего лишнего не услышала. Иначе он выйдет в окно вот прямо сейчас.

— Что у вас с Ари за идиотская привычка пугать меня?

— Так вы… — Маргарет неопределенно покрутила сухощавой кистью, подбирая правильные слова. — Что у вас происходит?

— Я не знаю, ба, — Ти Джей прижался спиной к двери. — Обязательно давать этому какое-то определение?

— Ари — чудесный парень, он не все эти твои клубные мальчики, — бабушка замерла напротив него и обхватила за подбородок большим и указательным пальцем, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Я так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, мой дорогой.

Ти Джей стыдливо поморщился. Стоять перед бабушкой в одном белье, с растрепанной шевелюрой и распухшими губами, сверкать засосами и любовными синяками — вот же, блядь, позорище.

— Ба, — Ти Джей поджал губы, чувствуя, как глаза начинает пощипывать. — Ну что ты, в самом деле…

— Не профакай свой шанс.

Подмигнув и похлопав его по щеке, Маргарет поправила легкий халат и направилась к своей комнате, расположившейся в самом конце коридора. Достаточно далеко, чтобы спокойно проспать всю ночь и не слышать чужой возни. Если бы бабушка дремала за стенкой, то они даже за ручки постеснялись бы держаться, не то что трахаться и скрипеть кроватью.

— Не профакаю, — Ти Джей тихо рассмеялся и прижался горячим лбом к прохладному дереву.

Вот дерьмо. Он влюблен.

***

— Хэй, Даг! — Ти Джей скривился, вытягивая из волос перо.

Они с Ари осквернили амбар и ни о чем не жалели. Бабушка дремала дома, так что им удалось повеселиться всласть. Ти Джей до сих пор ощущал чужие губы на своих, крепкие ладони, удерживающие его, и долбаное сено, намертво впечатавшееся в зад. Жаль, что невероятный секс не освобождал от работы на ферме.

Только мозги бы в кучу собрать.

— Ти Джей, — Дуглас хлопнул дверью, избавляясь от лишнего шума и прерывая разговоры на фоне. — Как ты?

— Ну, — Ти Джей осмотрелся. — «Свинарния Лаунж Резорт» радует прекрасными клубами, слышишь, как кудахчут цыпочки? Каждое утро подают шикарный завтрак из того, что осталось с вечера, есть личный ипподром, если ты вычистил дерьмо, то можешь прокатиться. Имеется контактный зоопарк, если не боишься получить рогами в живот. Приезжай, тебе понравится.

Дуглас рассмеялся, судя по звукам, усаживаясь в офисное кресло. Колесики тихо звякнули, когда он случайно пнул одно из них каблуком ботинка.

— Ты не кажешься расстроенным.

— Ну, когда жизнь дает тебе по яйцам, надевай защиту.

— А если серьезно? — Дуглас понизил голос. — Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, ты выглядел паршиво. И заставил выглядеть паршиво меня, вообще-то, если не помнишь.

— Мне так жаль, — соврал Ти Джей. — Если серьезно, то мне здесь хорошо. Некогда думать о разном дерьме. Я все еще не представляю себя фермером, но если привыкнуть, то здесь классно.

Мимо пробежала курица, а за ней петух. Гневно распахнув свои крылья, он накрыл ее сверху, когда смог догнать. Ти Джей скривился, разрываясь между умилением и отвращением. Эти двое напоминали ему их с Ари час назад.

— Я удивлен, — честно признался Дуглас. — Думал, сбежишь через неделю.

— Ну, кое-кто умеет убеждать, — подмигнув Ари, закинувшему на плечо тюк с сеном, Ти Джей прижался спиной к стене амбара.

— Маргарет, наконец, достучалась до тебя? — хмыкнул Даг. — Она уме…

— Нет же, — поморщился Ти Джей. — Я про горячего помощника ба.

— Горячий помощник?

На том конце трубки повисла тишина. Ти Джей закатил глаза. Господи, Дуглас вообще не интересовался, кто тут всем занимается? Его только политика и волновала. Куда ему до простых смертных.

— Ну, Ари. Ари Левинсон.

— Эм, я бы не стал называть его помощником, — осторожно произнес Дуглас.

Ти Джей раздраженно пнул камешек. Тот улетел в сторону топчущихся петуха и курицы, и он неловко ойкнул, делая вид, что камень появился из воздуха.

— И как же ты его называешь?

— Будущим владельцем фермы, например.

Ти Джей убрал телефон от уха и тупо уставился на экран. Кажется, с ушами произошла какая-то хрень, они сломались. В них лилось неправдоподобное фантастическое дерьмо.

— Ха-ха, ну да, — Ти Джей сжал губы в тонкую полоску. — Это у нас с ним шутка такая. Местный юмор.

Дуглас неестественно рассмеялся, но с явным облегчением.

— И да, он и правда горяч.

— Если уж натурал это признает! — Ти Джей отыскал взглядом Ари и вместо очередного подмигивания провел большим пальцем по горлу.

Кому-то бородатому настанет жопа.

— Ох, только не говори, что вы с ним… — Дуглас заговорщецки понизил голос.

— Так и говорю. Боже, не завалить такого красавчика — выше моих сил.

Дуглас фыркнул, но спорить не стал.

— Слушай, — Ти Джей изобразил печальный голос. — Мне нужно идти, дел полно. Да и связь прерывается, сам знаешь, как она тут ловит.

— Да, конечно. Маргарет привет. Беги к своему горячему красавчику.

— Да иди ты, — рассмеялся Ти Джей. Кулаки гневно сжались, а колено зазудело от жажды пнуть им по восхитительному заду Ари. Вот какого, просто какого, какого, какого хрена?

Ари, скрестив руки на могучей груди, ждал его у загона с лошадьми.

— Итак, — Ти Джей замер в нескольких метрах от него. — Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Итак, — Ари вскинул бровь. — Может уточнишь?

Ти Джей нетерпеливо цокнул языком.

— Не хочешь поделиться информацией о том, что нифига ты не бабушкин помощник? Ты, мать твою, это ферму у нее перекупаешь!

— А что это меняет?

— Ну, — Ти Джей скривился. — Многое. Например, ты врал мне, получается.

— Не врал, просто не спорил с тем, что ты говоришь, — Ари подозвал к себе Элис, серебристую стройную красавицу, и дал ей морковку. Ворон ревниво потянулся вперед и выпросил угощение и для себя.

— Я думал, тебя наняли следить за мной.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Ари. — У меня и без этого дел полно.

Ари зевнул, демонстрируя ровные зубы, и привалился плечом к деревянному столбу. Его длинный нос хотелось свернуть в сторону. И зацеловать придурка, потому что по-настоящему Ти Джей не злился. Внутри на удивление было спокойно.

— Так ты же следил, — Ти Джей совсем растерялся.

— Да ну? — Ари прищурился и усмехнулся. — Я ограничивал тебя? Ходил тенью? Прятал ключи? Поставил на алкоголь сигнализацию?

Ти Джей недовольно подвигал челюстью. Да, при желании он мог бы давно сбежать. Угнать машину, велосипед, свалить от Ари, когда они заезжали в «Волмарт». Он мог сломать замок на баре, надраться до блевоты, уйти, нахрен, в лес из чувства протеста. Но не сделал этого, потому что не хотел.

Не перед кем было протестовать.

— Ладно, ты прав. Но почему бабушка так сказала? Почему не призналась, что хочет продать свою ферму?

— Не знаю, может, решила проучить тебя. Ты стал бы помогать мне с самого начала, зная, что ферма фактически моя?

— Нет, — Ти Джей взъерошил волосы. — Как она тебя вообще отыскала?

— Тут все просто. В юности она танцевала вместе с моей бабушкой в Лас-Вегасе. Они были лучшими подругами и держали связь до самой смерти моей бабушки.

Ти Джей удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Так ты внук Сьюзан?

— Да, — кивнул Ари. — Допрос окончен?

— Нет. Когда ферма перейдет к тебе?

— В следующем месяце.

— Ясно, — Ти Джей фыркнул и рассмеялся. — Надеюсь, Маргарет собрала свои вещи. Пойду поищу чемоданы.

Развернувшись, Ти Джей шагнул в сторону дома, но тяжелая рука заставила его замереть. Закусив губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку, Ти Джей скучающе уставился себе под ноги. Не такой он тупой, чтобы не понимать, для чего Ари пыхтит и смущенно краснеет, пытаясь звучать сурово и при этом романтично.

— Что-то еще?

— Может, я не хочу, чтобы ты собирал вещи. Может, я хочу, чтобы ты остался?

— Не хочется чинить все самому?

— Ага. Без тебя тут станет совсем скучно, — вокруг талии обвилась сильная рука. Ти Джей облизнулся, разворачиваясь к Ари лицом.

— Жаль, что когда раздавали мозги, ты в другой очереди стоял. За прессом, — вздохнул Ти Джей, будто нехотя прижимаясь к Ари.

Остаться на ферме? Отказаться от клубов? От привычной жизни? Рискнуть всем ради призрачной возможности построить настоящие, крепкие отношения? Он был бы полным кретином, если бы не попробовал. Может, они смогут перенести старое пианино обратно в гостиную и здесь снова заиграет музыка. Только для них двоих.

Ари ласково потерся носом о его скулу, прижался к виску и мягко коснулся губ, целуя без языка. Где-то в амбаре громко замычала корова. Ти Джей усмехнулся в поцелуй.

Вот она, романтика. И больше всего на свете Ти Джей хотел, чтобы она не заканчивалась никогда.


End file.
